


Don't Let Go

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Bellatrix is dazed during a battle.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lyric prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> **Remember we die, but until we arrive, don't let go / Remember We Die - Gemini Syndrome**

"Bella? Bella!"

Bellatrix is gathered into someone's arms. Her head throbs, a rolling drumbeat against her skull. Death would be preferable.

Death is preferable to a lot of things.

But Hermione's voice breaks as she pleads, and Bellatrix forces her eyes open. Tears roll down Hermione's cheeks, but she smiles and gently strokes the side of Bellatrix's face with a shaky hand.

"There are those beautiful eyes."

Bellatrix groans, closes her eyes. Buries her face against Hermione's chest to block the light. Hermione strokes her hair.

Death is preferable to a lot of things, but it has nothing on Hermione.


End file.
